Fifth Year Love***
by Emalia Jinx
Summary: Feelings are realized, accidents happen, and relationships are altered. Confusion and love, tears and laughter. So much can happen when the main players are R/H, G/H and we cant forget about the twins! R/R! Read my other stories too! Thanx!
1. Return to Hogwarts

IMPORTANT NOTE : I have a new alias, as you can tell, but I wrote this story under my old alias, starre brooke, so don't think that I copied her story. It's mine. Just fyi! (  
  
SETTING: This takes place 5th year. Hence the (dumb) title. Also, I must apologize for the rather inadequate plot.  I tried not to make this too fluffy, but I couldn't help it. Ok, just pretend that the back story (ya know the important Voldemort-type stuff) is there and is really good. Kay? Ok. Enough talk. READ!  
  
 DISCLAIMER: are any of you really going to sue me for playing with jkr's people? I didn't think so. So why must we do these?  
  
5th Year Love  
  
Part 1  
  
By Emalia Jinx  
  
   
  
"Harry! Ron! Over here!"  
  
 Harry and Ron spun around at the sound of that voice. And what they saw astounded them. It was Hermione. Only, not the Hermione they had seen a few months ago. This was a tanner, thinner, pig-tailed wearing Hermione. Ron's heart skipped a beat at the sight of her smiling face. She was lugging around a large trunk with her right hand, struggling with Crookshanks under her left arm and on her back was a rather shabby red backpack bulging with her schoolbooks. She was wearing denim shorts (a bit shorter than the boys were used to seeing on her), and a yellow tank top (a bit more girly than the boys were used to). And the pig tails. They were tied in yellow ribbons. 'She looks adorable' Ron was thinking to himself hoping no one would notice how flushed his face has suddenly gotten. Harry too noticed something different about her. It wasn't the clothes or the pigtails. It was something else.  
  
 "Hermione," Harry began, "There's something different about you. I just can't place it." He was looking at her, making her blush and giggle (Hermione! Giggle! Oh no!). "What happened to you this summer?"  
  
 "Probably spent all her time with Vicky" Ron mumbled. Unfortunately Hermione heard it.  
  
 "For your information, "she was no longer smiling, but Harry noticed a glimmer in her eyes, "I was not with VicTOR, I didn't even go to Bulgaria," Ron looked a up at her about to say something, but she cut him off, "but of course he did invite me. I said no. Instead I was traveling with my parents." She was smiling again. "We went all over Europe! It was great! France for a week, Italy for a few days, Germany, Switzerland, Belgium. I had a blast! And met so many interesting new people…" she lowered her voice and glanced at Ron, "and so many cute boys." He looked directly at her not saying anything. Harry just rolled his eyes. He knew exactly (well not exactly, they hadn't really told him or anything, it was just so obvious) how his two best friends felt for each other. She continued in a normal voice, " I was so busy, that's why I didn't write but that once. I'm so sorry, but I didn't really know where to look for an owl and I didn't know your address Ron, and Harry I just assumed the Dursleys would throw out your mail or something. You know what! I was so busy that I didn't even have time to get started on this year's books! (Harry and Ron started sniggering), No, I'm serious! I'm going to be so far behind. Argh! You two just don't get it!" She tried to look frustrated, but 'wow, he's so cute when he laughs…oh my gosh! What am I thinking, Stop it!'  
  
 Harry looked at his watch. Only 10 more minutes. Looking around the station, he saw many of his friends from school. There was Fred and George laughing about some prank (undoubtedly) one of them pulled this summer. Fred was standing awfully close to Angelina, who was looking at him with a strange adoring look in her eyes. George was facing Harry's direction, and seemed to be looking directly at him, but then Harry noticed he was looking past him at someone else…  
  
 "Hermione! Ron! Harry! Come on, let's go!" Ginny, Ron's cute red headed little sister was motioning for them to follow her through the barrier that would allow them to enter the hidden Platform 9 3/4 and take the annual train ride up to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
 The train ride was rather uneventful. Normally something happens. Malfoy usually comes by to harass them. But not this time. Something was different. Everyone was unusually quiet. Hermione was mumbling back and forth with Ginny as they thumbed through the new issue of Teen Witch. They had gone into another compartment to talk to some of the other girls, but were back not long after that. Ron was staring off into space (and every now and then found himself looking at Hermione). Harry was sitting with his head leaned up against the wall, staring out the window. Thinking. What would this year hold for him? Every year something exciting happened. Exciting and dangerous. And in some way related to his archenemy Voldemort. He let out a deep sigh. Hermione, also by the window, tilted her head against the glass and looked at Harry.  
  
 Those eyes of his were so green. Bright and deep. When they looked at you, it was like they were looking through you. Into you. Like he was reading your mind. And that was exactly what he was doing now. A smirk appeared on his face as he looked at Hermione.  
  
 "What?" she said softly. Ron had fallen asleep and was snoring quietly. Ginny was reading an article in her magazine.  
  
 Harry didn't respond. His smirk turned into a grin.  
  
 "What!?"  
  
 "Nothing Hermione. Its just, you seem…happier. I don't know why, but it just seems that way."  
  
 "I am happy. I'm happy to be going back to Hogwarts, seeing all my friends, making new friends…"  
  
 "What do you mean?" He looked confused.  
  
 Hermione glanced at Ginny who was now also asleep. She laughed to herself. Like brother like sister. "Well, Ginny's grown up, out of her little girl phase. And today, we were talking, and I discovered we have a lot in common." She paused and looked Harry in the eye. "She's so sweet. And a lot of fun to be with." He smiled knowing exactly what she meant and they went back to staring at nothing in particular.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
 The first day of school feast was fantastic. Roasted turkey, chicken, beef; a cornucopia of vegetable and fruits on every table; self-refilling pitchers of butter beer; pumpkin pie, cherry pie, apple pie, mince pie, chocolate pie, apricot pit. Name it and they had it. Everyone was jovial, having a splendid time.  
  
 Hermione was sitting between her two best friends but talking to Ginny (on the other side of Harry). Gred and Forge were seated on Ron's right, whispering to one another and occasionally bursting out with laughter. Fred kept glancing in Angelina's direction and smiling. Hermione noticed that Angelina was blushing. She smiled and then felt something against her leg. She glanced under the table. It was only Ron's leg. He had turned slightly to talk to his brother, and his leg was now resting against Hermione's. For some reason, she didn't mind.  
  
 After the feast was over, and Dumbledore had made his annual speech, everyone headed back to his or her dormitories. As Hermione was climbing the stairs to her dorm, she could overhear Parvati and Lavender behind her giggling about some cute boy.  
  
 "Something must have happened over the summer. Dean is so cute now. Almost cuter than Harry!"  
  
 Hermione rolled her eyes. Yes, Harry was indeed cute. Very cute. And those eyes. Wow! But she could think of one person was in fact cuter than Harry. Stop thinking this way! Just because you room with Lavender and Parvati doesn't mean you have to act like them…  
  
 She opened her trunk and started unpacking her clothes and putting them in her wardrobe. She looked at herself in the mirror on the inside of the wardrobe's door. Her hair was much smoother now, shorter, and not as bushy. She had gotten taller, but it didn't really matter. She was still inches shorter than Ron and Harry. She smiled. Her teeth were whiter than ever and perfectly straight. She looked at her lips. They were shiny with strawberry lip-gloss. She had allowed her mother to talk her into a tad bit of makeup and even some muggle clothes. She pulled three muggle dresses from out of her trunk and shook her head. When am I ever going to wear these?  She just stuffed them in the back and shut the door.  
  
 "You look very nice, my dear," the wardrobe said in her sing-songy voice. Hermione bit her lip and smiled.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
 Since this was their 5th year, the students now had to worry about O.W.L.s and getting top grades. Every evening, the Gryffindor common room was filled with all the older students working furiously on their piles of homework. Eve Fred and George were studying more now, which might have had an affect on their younger siblings who were always in a study circle with Hermione and Harry. This year was definitely more chaotic than the previous years, but even more so for Harry. Besides the hours of homework, he had Quidditch practice nearly every night and was constantly worrying about Sirius and Voldemort. Even thought he didn't let on most of the time, his two closest friends (and even Ginny) could tell Harry was not his usual self. Ever since the tri-wizard tournament, Harry blamed himself for a lot of the chaos that went on at Hogwarts (and for Cedric's death). Hermione often found him staring into the fire, late at night, when everyone else had gone to bed. One night, only a few weeks after school had started, Hermione crept out of her form, and walked silently down the stairs. There he was alone, sitting cross-legged in front of the fireplace. She walked towards him, but one of the floorboards creaked and he jerked around.  
  
 "What are you doing up this late?" he asked her. She walked over to his side and sat down.  
  
 "I could ask you the same thing." He turned his head back to the fire.  
  
 "I was just thinking. That's all. Nothing big."  
  
 "Harry, you've been coming down here every night for the last week. No wonder you look exhausted every day. Something's got to be bothering you. You can tell me."  
  
 "I know. Its just…" he paused and looked at her. An ashamed half-smile crept onto his face. "Its hard to say exactly…ya know, but…", he let out a resigned sigh, "I'm scared Hermione. I've never really admitted that before. But I'm scared. Scared for you and Ron, Ginny. I'm scared for Sirius. For everyone at Hogwarts. This whole thing has just gotten out of hand. Sometimes…sometimes I wish I'd never found out I was a wizard. Life would be so much - "  
  
 "Easier? Less complicated? I know what you mean Harry. I'm scared too. We all are." At times, Hermione could be very reassuring. She scooted closer to Harry and put her arm around him. "But not talking about it won't help. I understand if you don't wanna talk about it in front of everyone, but you can't keep it bottled inside of you. Talk to me. Ron. Ginny. Anyone. It will help."  
  
 "Thank you Hermione." She'd never seen him like this before. He was on the verge of tears and almost vulnerable. She hugged him. And he hugged her very tightly back. And before they knew it, they both had tears streaming down their faces.  
  
 "Its not fair! It's not bloody fair! I'm not one to complain, but this is not fair." But it's easier now that you're here. God, she must think I'm a baby, crying. I hope she doesn't tell Ron.  
  
 Hermione pulled away and dried her face. "What's not fair Harry? Tell me." She looked at him. He looked at her. Could he tell her? Tell her all of the things that seemed unfair. Could he tell her and not Ron, everything that made no sense to him? He looked into her concern and worry filled eyes. Yes, he could.  
  
 "Its not fair that Voldemort is after me and my friend. It's not fair that I don't my parents in my life and everyone else does. It's not fair that Cedric had to die. It's not fair that we're teenagers, already with regular teenage hormonal problems, growing up in a wizarding world AND having to deal with dark forces of evil. Its. Not. Fair."  
  
 She was smiling. Why was she smiling?  
  
 "Finally Harry! You admit what's wrong! You admit your feelings. It helps to talk about it doesn't it?" I can't believe he just said all that. I knew I could get him to open up.  
  
 Harry realized that it did feel good to get it off his chest like that. It was like a huge boulder had just been released from his back. It felt really good talking about it, not that he said a lot, but it helped.  
  
 "Harry, you need to go to bed. Ok? We can talk more, but not now. Its one o'clock in the morning. We both need sleep. Especially since we have double potions tomorrow. But we will talk some more." She smiled and Harry saw a glint in her eye.  
  
 They stood up and hugged. Without saying anything, they both could sense what the other was thinking and knew. Knew that there would be many a night spent down here in front of the fire, talking. Harry knew this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship! 


	2. Confessions

5th year love  
  
Part Two  
  
Confessions  
  
 Hermione was sitting in a far corner of the Gryffindor common room, working on an essay for Snape. Books were open all around her, and she was on her 3rd and final piece of parchment. The room was basically empty (and quiet for that matter (except for a few first years studying at one of the tables. Harry was at Quidditch, Ron was God knows where, and Ginny was helping her friends in the library.  
  
 Hermione let out a sigh. Nearly finished with her essay, she glanced out a nearby window. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was practicing. The wind was blowing gently, rustling leaves of the whomping willow. The autumn air was cool and refreshing. Hermione could smell the sweet scent of fall. She couldn't take it anymore. Pushing aside her books and parchment, Hermione stood up and headed towards the portrait hole.  
  
 Once outside, Hermione took a deep breath. She let it out and smiled, heading down towards the lake. There she found a tree and propped herself up against it. She closed her eyes and pulled her hair out of its usual ponytail.  
  
 "You should wear it down more often."  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice. She looked up at him; he flashed that great smile of his and plopped down beside her.  
  
 "Ron! You startled me!"  
  
 "I'm sorry," he was still smiling," so whatcha doin out here? Last I saw you, you were working on Snape's essay."  
  
 "Well I almost finished it, but I'd had enough. I just needed to come outside for some fresh air." She looked back towards the lake. "Its so peaceful out here. I've never really notice how beautiful it is. I've always been up there (she motioned towards the castle). I need to come out here more." She said almost wistfully.  
  
 "I know what you mean." He paused and looked at Hermione. Wow, she's really pretty. What! Don't think that! "We should come out here more often. We could do homework, or something. Well at least until winter gets here." He looked at her again and noticed that she was shivering slightly. "You're cold."  
  
 He put his arm around her, she scooted towards him and they sat in silence. In the distance, they could see the Quidditch team practicing. "I'm worried about him". Ron suddenly broke the silence.  
  
 'So am I". Hermione didn't need Ron to say whom he was talking about. She knew.  
  
 "Its not fair to him! He's only 15. He shouldn't have to worry about stuff like this. It's had enough having to live with the Dursleys and being a teenager, but for him to be hunted by You-know-who, it's just too much." Hermione could hear concern and frustration in his voice. "I mean, I'm having a hard enough time dealing with watching him deal with it all -"  
  
 "I know what you mean. I worry about him so much. How does he deal with it all? School, Quidditch, fame, Snape, the Dursleys, You-know-who. I couldn't do it. I stress out enough as it is."  
  
   
  
"Yeah, but ya gotta admit, life wouldn't be the same without the famous Harry Potter. We wouldn't have had all those adventures and near death experiences without him."  
  
 She looked at him, "yeah, and we would probably still hate one another." He laughed and rubbed her arm. She smiled. This is so nice.  
  
 Just then…  
  
 "There you two are!"  
  
 Hermione shrieked and jerked around as Ron nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
 "Harry! Don't do that!" Ron yelled.  
  
 "Don't you know how to make noise when you walk! Hey, why are you even here? Shouldn't you be at practice?" Hermione pretended to be angry, but Harry just laughed.  
  
 "While you two were caught up in your own little world, (he noticed how quickly they scooted away from one another), Quidditch practice ended."  
  
 Ron felt his ears go pink, and Hermione tried to cover up her blushing face. Harry smirked. "C'mon you guys, lets go eat dinner."  
  
 Ron jumped to his feet, brushed himself off and offered his hand to Hermione. She looked from his hand to his freckled face and back to his hand. Smiling to herself, she grabbed his hand and Ron helped her up. Harry had already started walking towards the castle. "Let's go." And they walked hand-in-hand all the way to the castle.  
  
 *************************************************************************** ****  
  
 "So when are you gonna tell him?" Harry inquired.  
  
 Hermione who was sitting next to Harry in front of the fire, looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Tell who what?"  
  
 "Oh don't act all innocent. You know what I'm talking about." Hermione in fact knew what Harry was talking about. That's why she was blushing. Should I tell him? He's shared a lot with me. It's only fair that I tell him. What am I going on about? I can trust him!   
  
 "I'm not going to tell him." Hermione looked coyly up into Harry's green eyes. They were sparkling. "And neither are you!!"  
  
 "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it! But you are admitting it? Admitting that you have feelings for him?" He was smiling now.  
  
 She just smiled and turned pink. It's hard to admit to something like that. It's hard to actually come out and say that you have a crush on one of your best friends. But it's also hard NOT to say anything, not to tell anyone. When its inside, it just kind of eats away at you until you feel that if you don't tell anyone, you'll go mad and burst! That's exactly how Hermione felt! And now finally, she had someone to talk to. Of course she'd always been able to talk to Harry, but now their relationship was at a new level and she felt as if she could trust him wit her inner most secrets and like she didn't have to hide anything from him.  
  
 Looking into the fire she said, "I realized I had a crush on him last year. When Victor asked me to the ball. Victor had been so sweet to me and c'mon who's gonna turn down a world famous Quidditch star, but the moment I said yes, I realized my mistake." She shook her head, "I didn't want to go with him. I wanted to go with Ron." Pausing, she looked down at Harry who was lying on the floor with his hands behind his head, looking at her. "And it's kind of developed into this maddening…beast! He cannot walk into a room without my stomach doing flip-flops! Stop laughing! It's actually really frustrating! I need to focus on my studies! We have O.W.L.s this year and all I can think about it him. I think Lavender and Parvati have had too much influence on me."  
  
 "I know…they've got you wearing makeup!"  
  
 Hermione's eye's widened. "You noticed! I didn't think it was that obvious."  
  
 "Only as obvious as you crush on Ron."  
  
 Hermione slapped him on the shoulder for that one. They laughed. It was nearly 12:00 A.M. They night was crisp, but the crackling fire kept them warm.  
  
 "Harry, " Hermione began, with a questioning tone, "Can I ask you something? And you have to be completely honest."  
  
 "Ok, you have my honor." Harry crossed his heart.  
  
 "She hesitated, but then asked, "How do you feel about Ginny?"  
  
 Harry was totally unprepared for that. He looked shocked and mouthed silently for a few seconds until he could collect his thoughts. He had to be honest with Hermione.  
  
 "To be completely honest, Mione, I'm not quite sure…Remember on the train, you said she's out of her "little girl" phase? I began to notice that last year, actually and then, when I stayed at the Wesley's' the week before term, she acted, well, differently." He shifted around thinking of how to explain what had been in the back of his head for so long. "She still blushed whenever she saw me, but she wasn't afraid to talk to me anymore. We actually had real conversations and had fun together. And well, she is really pretty, but I don't know. I guess I *do* like her." Hermione was trying to conceal her laughter. "Please don't tell her. I know you and her are pretty close now, and girls tell each other EVERYTHING, but -"  
  
 "I wont! Trust me! But Harry…what about Cho?"  
  
 He tilted his head to one side, thinking, and then said, "I dunno. I mean, it doesn't seem very plausible does it? A 6th year girl going out with ME, a 5th year she hardly knows! And he was practically in love with Cedric, and it would just be rather awkward…I just don't see that happening. But it doesn't really bother me. I don't KNOW her. It was just a far away thing I guess."  
  
 Hermione understood. She looked at her watch and stood up. Yawning she said, "Guh nigh 'arry."  
  
 He stood up and hugged her. "Good night, Mione." They smiled and headed up to their respective dormitories.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
 Everything was fine and dandy for the next week of so. Everyone got along for the most part, except for a few trivial squabbles between Hermione and Ron, but everyone ignored those. They weren't important and as Hermione noticed, not as frequent as they used to be. Maybe it was because they were older and could talk out their problems. Maybe they just had gotten tired of picking at one another. But it didn't matter. Everyone was basically happy.  
  
 Ginny and Hermione, both realized they were teenage girls and needed some "girl time" would leave Ron (much to Hermione's disappointment) and Harry in the common room. Hermione really enjoyed having another girl to talk to besides Lavender and Parvati; Ginny, besides really liking Hermione, liked the fact that she had a 5th year girl friend. They hung out reading magazines, doing makeup or nails (oh no! What has happened to our dear and beloved Hermione! Don't worry; she usually just helped Ginny with her! J) and talked about everything from school to family to friends to …boys!  
  
 It didn't take long for Hermione to trust Ginny. She told her about her secret crush on Ron. Ginny wasn't at all surprised that Hermione felt this way.  
  
 "Its about bloody time you fessed up to it!"  
  
 Hermione was shocked to find out that Finny had known (or at least thought) this.  
  
 "Mione, its only as obvious as my crush on Harry." Ginny felt her cheeks go pink.  
  
 Hermione chuckled. "Speaking of that, do you still have a crush on him?"  
  
 Ginny bit her lip. She was debating whether or not to reveal her feeling on this subject.  "Its more than a crush. I mean, that's how it started, but it's developed. Yes, he is VERY cute, and I wouldn't mind kissing him, but I care for him so deeply and a wonderful friendship has evolved. All I can hope is that maybe one day it could be more." Ginny grinned and raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Hermione laughed at their silliness. Ginny joined in and pretty soon they were rolling on the floor laughing hysterically for no reason at all.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
 "Here we go!" Ron said, taking a deep breath as the trio entered the potions dungeon. Potions was everyone's FAVORITE class (cough cough yeah right, especially since their FAVORITE person was it).  
  
 "Malfoy," Ron growled to himself as he saw the bloody wanker (sorry, did I say that?).  
  
 "Well isn't it Potty, Weasel and Mudblood, " at that, Ron had his fists clenched ready to fight, "Its really a pleasure to see you once again this week, "he drawled on. Then he looked at Hermione with an evil smile, "Especially you, Mudblood," he put his hand up to her scowling face and brushed away a stray hair. She quickly jerked her head away and spat out, "Don't touch me!"  
  
 "Riiiiiiiiiiiight. I'll leave that for the Weasel."  
  
 Harry was holding on to Ron's robes just in case he went in for the kill Malfoy continued:  
  
 "But wait! Why would Weasel wanna touch you! Even HE could find someone better. Smarter…Prettier."  
  
 That did it. Ron was on top of him before he could blink an eye. Harry and Hermione were frantically trying to pull him off before Snape saw them…too late.  
  
 "WHAT IS THIS? WHAT IS GOING ON? I LEAVE FOR ONE MUNUTE AND ALREADY POTTER! YOU'RE CAUSING HAVOC!" They were off the floor in a flash. Luckily no on was hurt; robes were battered and town, but nothing serious. Malfoy looked down at his robes as Snape was lecturing them, and whispered loud enough for Ron to hear, "Damn, now my robes are as pathetic as Weasley's". Ron's eyes widened, but he didn't (and couldn't) do anything.  
  
 "25 points from Gryffindor! Each! Get to your seats! NOW!"  
  
 They didn't have to be told twice. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at a table that was unfortunately next to Malfoy.  
  
 While Snape was giving his lesson, Hermione was trying to concentrate but was distracted by Malfoy. There was a dish of seeds on his table. Malfoy has bewitched the seeds to spell out UGLY, WENCH and several other rather nasty terms. Just ignore him. He's doing it to get a rise out of you. Just. Ignore… She tried to avoid it, but her eyes welled up. Quickly, she brushed away her tears hoping no one notice, but someone did…  
  
 That asshole! Just because he's rich and his dad has the ministry under his thumb, he thinks he's so high and mighty. Can insult anyone! ARGH! He makes me so angry! And to insult Mione like that. Beautiful Hermione. Sweet, beautiful, WHAT! Stop! Ron tried to push the thoughts of Hermione out of his head, but did he really want her out of his head? She really is pretty. And such a good friend. But she'd never "like" me like that, would she…if I could punch Malfoy and make him apologize for every nasty thing he's ever said about her - he then noticed that tears were streaming silently down her face. Trying to be discrete, he took her hand and gently rubbed her fingers. She looked at him with surprise. Ron smiled and mouthed, "It'll be ok". Breathing out, Hermione thought of Ron's hand on her and how she wished he would never take it off…  
  
 *************************************************************************** ****  
  
 Dinner that night in the great hall made up for the mishap in potions. The meal was superb! And the seating arrangement wasn't bad either (Ginny was talking next to Harry; Ron was on Harry's right next to Hermione. George was next to Hermione and Fred and Angelina were so close they might as well have been connected at the hop). Ron was till fuming about the events in potions and was going on about what a bloody git Malfoy was.  
  
 "If I ever get him alone, I'll make him sorry-"  
  
 "Oh Ron, it doesn't matter. I'm quite used to it. I don't even know why I was crying. Stupid really. It just doesn't matter, ok?"  
  
 George chimed in, "Of course it matters Mione. That prat could use some sense knocked into him. Honestly, to be talking to you like that." He was shaking his head and patted Hermione affectionately on the back. "Really Mione, you shouldn't have to put up with crap like that!"  
  
 Ron, chomping on his turkey, was in total agreement, "Thas wha I'b bin sayn".  
  
 George looking Hermione in the eyes and flashed the bright Weasley smile. "If you ever want me to take care of him, I can always whip up some Ton Tongue Toffees. You just say the word!" he smiled again and went back to eating.  
  
Was it just her or was George acting rather oddly? Since when does he sit so close to her? Since when is he so eager to "take care" of Malfoy? Maybe she was reading too much into the situation, but it sure seemed like -  
  
 "Hermione!" Harry was looking at her with a strange expression on his face. Hermione snapped back to reality.  
  
 "Mione, c'mon. You said you'd help us make up some crap for divination." Ron was laughing.  
  
 Oh that smile, that wonderful smile. "Sure, lets go".  
  
 As they left the great hall, Hermione turned around to find George looking at her with the very smallest of smiled upon his lips. They made eye contact and he went back to his dinner leaving Hermione very confused.  
  
 Weird, very weird.   
  
**************************************************************************** *** 


	3. Injury

A/N: I am SO sorry this took so long for me to do!! What was it, like a month? Anyways, this isn't as great as it should have been, but I felt bad for not posting anything, so here it is. (  
  
5th year love  
  
chapter 3  
  
Injury  
  
The Quidditch stands were full of excited students and teachers waiting for the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin to begin. These were some of the most exciting games because everyone who wasn't living under a rock is aware of the animosity between the two rival houses. And that came out in the games. Large banners for each house were waving in the winds. Shouts and cheers for the opposing teams could be heard even up at the castle.  
  
Not even the gloomy weather could dampen everyone's spirits. Grey rain- filled clouds flooded the sky. A slight wind was rustling the leaves and causing everyone's hair to be blown into their faces.  
  
Ginny, Hermione and Ron were sitting with Hagrid in the Gryffindor stands. Ron looked at Hermione whose hair was pulled back in a slick ponytail to keep out of her face. She should wear her hair like that more often…you can see her face… But Hermione interrupted his thoughts.  
  
" Its going to rain," Hermione glanced upwards, "and I didn't bring my umbrella." She had an anxious look on her face. Ron looked up at the swirling clouds and offered to go get her umbrella.  
  
"Ron, don't. You can't-"  
  
"Herm, don't worry, No one will see me in the girl's dorm…its in your trunk right?" He jumped down the stands two at a time and jogged towards the castle. He didn't return…  
  
  
  
Hermione glanced at her watch and anxiously looked at the castle. Where the bloody hell is he? He'd been gone for nearly and hour, no one had seen him and Hermione was tempted to go and look for him. But she had promised to watch Harry's 1st game against Slytherin, and she'd get wetter than she already was. Even though Hagrid's umbrella was large enough for 10 people to sit underneath, she was on the edge and the rain fell off the top and hit her.  
  
Gryffindor was behind by only 10 points. If only Harry could catch the snitch. Gryffindor had never lost a game, and he wasn't about to let it happen now. He searched frantically through the rain. Luckily, Hermione had bewitched his glasses (again) to repel water, but it was still difficult to see through the sheets of rain.  
  
Ginny was watching Harry search for the golden snitch. Hermione had leant Ginny her omnioculars that they'd gotten at the Quidditch world cup. They weren't necessary, but Hermione knew that Ginny enjoyed watching Harry up close (shhh, don't tell). Ginny was doing just that. Harry looked so resolute, so intent on winning, his green eyes sparkled with determination. He was completely soaked, his unruly black hair was blowing in every direction, flecks of water flinging off.  
  
Then she saw it. And so did he. He was only a few meters from it. And Malfoy on the other side of the pitch. There was no way he could miss it. And being Harry Potter, he didn't. Grasping the snitch in his right hand, he glided to the ground. The stadium roared with shouts and cheers for Gryffindor. The team, once they landed, came running to Harry and hoisted him up, singing "For he's a jolly good fellow". Harry looked all around the stands at all the smiling, laughing faces. He was looking for one in particular. Where is she? I know she's- oh there! He waved at the excited red head.  
  
Even drenched from head to toe he's cute "Hermione we won! We won! We won!" Ginny was practically jumping with joy.  
  
"Uh huh, that's nice…" Hermione was very concerned about Ron. Why hadn't he returned? He never misses one of Harry's matches. Hell, he never misses a Quidditch in general. So where the hell was he?  
  
People started filing out of the stands and Ginny and Hermione were nearly trampled as they made their way down to congratulate Harry. When Harry saw them, he ran to them and threw his arms around Ginny, getting her almost as wet as he was. Hermione smiled and hugged Harry, but he could sense something was wrong. "Hermione, what's bothering you?", he asked. No one seemed to notice that his arm was still around a very wet Ginny.  
  
"Well, Ron offered to go get my umbrella right before the game started and he hasn't come back yet…" her voice trailed off as she noticed a large group of people gathering near the castle.  
  
"What the…" she turned away from Harry and Ginny and started towards the growing crowd of people. She broke into a run assuming the worst about the situation. She pushed her way through the circle and stopped dead in her tracks, her hands went to her mouth. It was Ron. He was sprawled on the ground, his arm bent backwards, blood coming from his forehead and was completely unconscious. He looked as if he had jumped in a river, he was so wet. Hermione dropped to her knees beside her friend. "No…no no no! Ron, oh my god, what…what happ…" he voiced was choked with tears and her breathing was very rapid. She took his hand in her. She heard running from behind her.  
  
"Hermione what's-" Harry stopped, his jaw on the ground. Ginny stepped around from behind him and just stood there, her wide brown eyes welled with tears as she looked at her brother. She knealt beside Hermione. "What. Happened. To him.", she said in a barely audible squeak.  
  
"I…I…I don't know, I just…" Just then, Professor McGonagol pushed her way into the center of the circle and stared wide eyed at Ron.  
  
"Quick. Go get Madam Pomfrey," she ordered. Her face had gone pale and she didn't seem nearly as composed as she normally did. She pushed Hermione out of the way and bent down to see if she could hear a heartbeat.  
  
Hermione and Ginny stood up, soaked to the bone. Harry put his arms around the girls, unable to speak. Hermione and Ginny's eyes were leaking tears. Harry was fighting back tears of his own. They watched as Madame Pomfrey magicked a Ron on a stretcher and headed back to the castle. They followed a few meters back thinking only the worst…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was still pouring down rain outside, thunder crashing every moment or so. A draft was coming from a cracked window on the far side of the hospital wing.  
  
Hermione was sitting wide-eyes, rocking back and forth on her chair, staring at Ron's motionless form in the bed next to her. Ginny was huddled in a blanket on the floor crying silently. Pacing, Harry watched as Madame Pomfrey attempted to revive Ron. Harry couldn't believe it. Bad things like this don't happen to anyone but him. They're not supposed to happen to his friends. He looked at his friend, whose arm was in a cast, his bones healing. The cut on his forehead had been bandaged. He was still soaking wet, but they had managed to get his robes and shirt off to wrap in a warm, dry blanket. He looked as if he were just sleeping, but he hardly seemed to be breathing. Harry glanced at Hermione. She looked terrible. Her face was all splotchy from crying, her clothes were drenched and muddy. Rocking back and forth like that, she looked like a crazy old lady. He walked over to his shaken friend and hugged her.  
  
"It'll be ok. He'll be fine. Everything will turn out alright," he sounded more sure than he was. Hermione buried her face in Harry's chest. She was sobbing, shaking uncontrollably in Harry's arms. He wanted to comfort her, make everything the way it was before. He hated seeing her like this, his best friend. He hated seeing his other best friend on the verge of death. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair.  
  
He kissed Hermione softly on the top of her head. "Calm down, Hermi, calm down-"  
  
The door creaked open and in walked a pale-grief-stricken duo. Ginny jumped up and ran to her brothers who were for the first time in their lives, speechless. George walked past his sister, and fell to his knees by his unmoving brother.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my- what happened-" he couldn't talk. His breathing was short and rapid, he mouthed wordlessly as tears welled up in his eyes. Fred and Ginny walked over to him and huddled together crying.  
  
Hermione looked up and surveyed the scene. Two brothers and their little sister, crying together on the floor. The caught her off guard, she wasn't used to the Weasley twins revealing their feelings. They were the jokers, the funny men. Not now. Hermione sniffled and wiped her eyes. She glanced up at Harry. Tears were streaming down his face as he stared off into space. She pulled away from him and sat down with her face in her hands. Why? Why Ron? Why the-- its not fair. Its not fair!!! My best friend; this is NOT happening. No no no no no she started crying again and tried to wipe away her tears, but they just kept coming. Fred came over and sat next to her.  
  
"So...what happened?" he spoke hardly above a whisper.  
  
"Well," she tried to talk, but her tears were choking her. Fred patted her on the shoulder. Harry began pacing again. She took a deep breath, "well, he went back to the castle to get my umbrella and he never came back and then there was this crowd of people after the Quidditch match, and he was- in the middle…on the ground…bleeding and unconscious. And, and-he was-and then…" she stopped. Breathing in deeply, she wiped her eyes again. Harry sat down next to Fred and continued in a monotonous tone.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey was summoned and brought him up to the castle. She put a cast on his arm so it could heal tonight, she fixed the cut and tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't wake up. He wont wake up!" His face contorted as he fought back tears.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At 11 o'clock, a door squeaked open causing Hermione to wake with a small gasp. The room was dark except for two shimmering candles on the bookcase. The night wind was threatening to blow them out. She looked around her and realized she was still in the infirmary. She had fallen asleep on Fred's shoulder.  
  
Why didn't Madame Pomfrey make us leave? She rarely allows visitors, let alone five for hours at a time. But I'm glad she did.  
  
Ginny moved around on the floor, kicking George. He grunted.  
  
Hermione quietly stood up and stretched. She walked over to the other side of Ron's bed. God, he's gorgeous. WHAT!!! Whoa! What, no he's not, he's laying here, near death, and I'm thinking he's gorgeous! What the hell has gotten into you! NO, he's NOT gorgeous or anything close to it. He's…no, he can't be…dead. I wont let him be. No, he's not!  
  
She looked around. Harry and Fred were now leaning on another and snoring. Ron snores. Just…not now. He looks so peaceful…please oh please don't be…I couldn't take it if you were…  
  
She kneeled down, took his hand in hers and looked at his freckled face. His absolutely adorable face. She just looked at his closed eyes and long lashes; his soft lips and cute nose; his pink ears that flamed up in even the slightly embarrassing situation. As she looked at him, Hermione remembered the first time they met. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." Urgh! Could I have said anything more pathetic. And then I had to try and show off for these two boys I just met. God, how lame could I get? No wonder he never liked me. I was just a bossy know-it-all.  
  
She let out a yawn. Looking back at Ron's face, she tried to smile.  
  
"Wake up Ron. Please just wake up. We're all here for you. Just wake up", she said quietly. Then she lay her head down on the side of the bed and before she knew it, fell fast asleep.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer : If the characters were mine I would not be sharing them with you! Well, maybe I would…hehe 


	4. Realizations and Awakenings

Disclaimer: This is pointless. We all know that only one person could ever deserve to own these people: j.k. rowling. Even though I'm thinking of borrowing Ron for a few days…(  
  
5th Year Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Realizations and Awakenings  
  
The next morning Madame Pomfrey came down the stairs from her quarters and into the hospital wing and stared at the sight that greeted her. Hermione looked very relaxed as she slept with her head next to Ron's body, and her hand on top of his. Fred was now laying in Harry's lap and Harry on Fred's back, his glasses on the floor. George was curled in a fetal position, drooling on the hard floor; Ginny was nothing more than a lump under a blanket. If the situation hadn't been what it was, Madame Pomfrey would have laughed.  
  
Instead she tapped Hermione on the shoulder, sending her into the air with a yell. This woke everyone else. As soon as Fred and Harry opened their eyes and realized they were in a somewhat compromising position, they jumped up and made sure no one had seen them.  
  
Madame Pomfrey forced everyone out. They all just stood sleep-eyed out in the hallway still in the waking process. Hermione was the first to look at her watch and reminded them it was 8:30, nearly time for class. She let out a heavy sigh. How were they supposed to concentrate in their conditions? If only they could go back in there…  
  
The five of them sat through their classes with a dazed look as the day crawled on. Most people were aware of some version of what had happened, so they left them alone. They didn't speak to hardly anyone. They stirred their food into mishmash at meals. They stayed in a circle in the common room getting their homework done so they could go back to see Ron. They would remain by his side making petty conversation until Madame Pomfrey kicked them out. She had made several abortive attempts at reviving Ron. Nothing worked. She didn't understand it and could only tell the worried group that he'd wake up on his own soon; there wasn't much she could do.  
  
Days went by, the group was still floating through their schedule, not fully aware of everything that was going on. Ginny was constantly bumping into suits of armor, walking through ghosts, tripping up stairs. She even ran directly into Harry on her way back from transfiguration.  
  
He caught her by the shoulders and her head snapped up; their eyes locked.  
  
Wow, his eyes are amazing…  
  
Blimey, she's adorable when she bites her lip like that…  
  
They mumbled their apologies and continued on.  
  
Everything was fine until Harry and Hermione went to potions, the last class on Friday. They always dreaded this class, but they especially wanted to avoid it today.  
  
"So, I heard what happened to the weasel. It's such a shame," Malloy drawled in mock pity. He was grinning.  
  
Ignore him. Ignore him. Ignore- "DON'T call him that." Hermione couldn't ignore him.  
  
"Oh sorry Mudblood, did you say something? I was too distracted by you repulsive appearance to hear you." He smirked and turned away.  
  
Harry clenched his fists, fighting the urge to beat Draco to a pulp. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was true. She had never really fretted over her looks before, but these past few days, she'd completely neglected them. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, the shorter hair falling out around her face. She had dark circles under her eyes, was extremely pale and looked very ill. Her robes were wrinkled and needed to be washed. But she really didn't really care.  
  
Harry grabbed her wrist and led her to a back table. They remained silent for the lesson. They didn't even manage to lose any points for Griffindor.  
  
When potions was over, Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor tower by herself. Harry caught up to her just as she reached the fat lady.  
  
"Pumpernickel-Hermione, wait. Where are you going?"  
  
She had dropped her bags by a big chair and continued walking. "I'm going upstairs to sleep. I need sleep."  
  
Harry agreed with her so they headed to their respective dormitories to get some shut-eye. They didn't wake up till after everyone had gone to bed and the common room was deserted.  
  
Hermione stopped at the bottom of the staircase and then looked at her watch. "Dammit! I slept too long. Now I can't go see Ron." She resignedly turned around to head upstairs, only to run into Harry.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I slept too long," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I'm wide awake".  
  
"Me too".  
  
Harry put his arm around Hermione and led her to the fireplace. They sat down facing one another, but looked at the floor. They hadn't been talking much to anyone lately. But they needed to talk to one another. It was time.  
  
Hermione shook her head and sighed. Still looking at the floor she said, "What the hell happened out there? I mean, what did this to him?"  
  
"I don't know, but whatever or WHOever it was is gonna pay!" Harry spat.  
  
Hermione glanced at Harry. His face was full of anger and concern. He met her eyes and looked into them, frowning. She's not telling me something, "What is it Hermione?"  
  
"Well this whole thing has gotten me thinking about everything. Hogwarts, my family, you, of course Ron…You know who. What if-what is this happened because of him? I mean, we all know he's back, and fortunately nothing serious has happened…yet. But what if this is the beginning? And well, it just made me think about - my best friends."  
  
Harry was listening very intently and nodded understandingly for her to continue.  
  
"And how I would feel- how I do feel - if something happened to one of you guys before I could tell you…(tears were now dripping down her face)…Harry, I love you. I mean, you're my best friend, the brother I never had. You mean the world to me and if I lost you, I'd be losing part of me as well. And I can't stand the thought of you not knowing that I love you". She looked into his tear filled emerald eyes.  
  
He smiled and hugged her. "Hermione, I love you too. You are my family. You, Sirius, the Weasleys…you are all my family. And I feel that you and I have this, I dunno, a special bond of sorts. I'll never let anyone, anything ever hurt you. I love you so much."  
  
They were both crying now, still in each other's arms. Deep in their hearts, they'd always known they loved one another, but now they'd said it; it brought them closer. Their relationship was at a new level. And Harry finally knew how Ron feels about his own sister- protective, loving. Nothing made him happier that to see her smile; nothing ruined his day more than to see her cry.  
  
"Don't cry Hermione!" She smiled. He smiled back. They knew things were better now, that they'd get through this…together.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Harry and Hermione sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Neither one was very sleepy and they were content with sitting next to each other, just thinking.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Unh huh."  
  
"Oh, never mind." Harry could tell she wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say it.  
  
"You wanna play a game of chess?" his eyes dared her to say no.  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
After a few minutes of silent game play, Harry said, "Ya' gonna tell me or do I have to drag it out of you…again?"  
  
She knew she would lose this battle. "Its just. Well, its- I can't stop thinking about Ron. Every time he walks in a room, I get nervous. Every time he looks at me, I blush. I try so hard NOT to embarrass myself, I end up doing it anyway. I love hearing his laugh, seeing his smiling, watching him harass Ginny in a way only brothers can. I love the way his ears go pink all the time ("yeah, whenever you're around, cough")- what did you just say?"  
  
"Nothing. I was coughing." Harry suppressed a smile.  
  
"Its all very frustrating. These feelings. And now- when I saw him lying there, a wave of panic shot through my body. What if I never hear him laugh again or see him smile? What if I never lose another game of chess to him again? ("Checkmate")-damn- what if I never got to hear his brothers call him Ickle Ronniekins. It scares me that maybe I lost my chance. My chance to tell him how I feel. That's all." God please let him be okay.  
  
Harry put away the chess game and Hermione sat back on the couch with him.  
  
"Trust me. He'll be fine. We'll check back in the morning ok. But now we need to sleep. Go to sleep!" She leaned her head against his chest and quickly fell into a dream world where life was perfect and everything made sense.  
  
They didn't know it, but they slept through breakfast and probably would have slept through lunch had it not been for Ginny. Around 11 o'clock, she came bounding in the portrait hole.  
  
"Harry! Hermione! There you are! Get up Get up!!!!!" She was gently smacking Harry's face.  
  
"Wh-what? What is it?" Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What are you bouncing for?"  
  
"Ron woke up! He's awake!"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: dun dun dun! What will happen? Will Ron remember what attacked him? Will we find out why he couldn't wake up? How many people saw Harry and Hermione sleeping together in the common room? What's up with Fred? Stay tuned for the next chapter of 5th Year Love. That's if I ever find time to write. Thank you for your reviews and thank you so much for bothering to read my stories. It means a lot. 


	5. Misunderstanding

5th Year Love  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Misunderstanding  
  
   
  
That woke Harry up. He sat upright nearly knocking Hermione to the floor.  
  
 "What is all the commotion about?" Hermione was rubbing her eyes. Opening them she noticed Ginny grinning madly and jumping telling Harry to hurry up. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up.  
  
 "He woke up! Ron's awake!" Harry dragged Hermione through the portrait hole, followed closely by Ginny.  
  
 Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes began to water. "Well then! What are we waiting for!" and she bolted down the corridor towards the hospital wing.  
  
 They got to the infirmary only to find the door locked and a group of people standing outside the door. Mrs. Weasley was crying into her husband's shoulder. Fred and George were pacing, cursing under their breath. Professor McGonagoll was comforting Hagrid (which for any of you who have ever comforted a sobbing giant know is not an easy task).  
  
 Ginny put her hand on the wall and was gasping for breath. Hermione grabbed her side from a muscle cramp. Harry walked over to the twins who looked as if they hadn't slept in days.  
  
 "So….what do we know?"  
  
 "Nothing. As soon as he woke up, that bi-('Hey now Fred!), fine! That woman shooed us out!"  
  
 Just as he said that, the door creaked open and out came Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore.  The group of people crowded around them, chattering, asking what happened. Dumbledore held up his hands to silence them.  
  
 "Mr. Weasley has in fact awoken, but he still needs his peace and quiet. Madame Pomfrey will be more than willing to allow some visitors in, but not for long. Ron has gone through a lot, and needs some rest." He stood aside allowing people to walk through. Mrs. Weasley, tears in her eyes, went straight to her son and hugged him till he choked, "Mum-I can't breathe…"  
  
 Harry hung back with Mr. Weasley to ask Dumbledore a question. They surprised one another when they asked it at the same moment: "What happened to him?"  
  
 Dumbledore smiled and sighed. "That we do not know for sure. All Ron remembers is that he turned around, saw three dark figures, a flash and waking up here. From what I can tell, it was a stunning charm, a highly advanced stunning charm, one that knocks people out for a few days. Since we didn't know which charm it was, or by whom is was conducted, how powerful it was, we couldn't find a counter-spell. As far as the three dark figures, I don't doubt that they were Death Eaters, or related to Voldemort in one way or another. What they were doing on Hogwarts property, how they got onto Hogwarts property, I do not know, but you can be assured that we are placing some more charms and other forms of protection around the campus. We cannot afford to have students or teachers for that matter hurt in any way. If I were you, I wouldn't worry about it though. We are taking several precautions and setting up protection. I am going to keep this low profile. Just what we need…a report from that Skeeter woman criticizing our school. But we haven't heard from her lately have we…anyways, Mr. Weasley, your son will be fine. You can go in there." He smiled down at Harry and Harry noticed that familiar twinkle in his eyes. He followed Mr. Weasley into to the room to find Ron telling the story, the brief story, to his family.  
  
 "…and now I'm here. And that's all I remember." He was pale and looked ill. The cut on his forehead was barely visible, and his arm had healed, but he looked beat. Getting hit with a powerful curse can knock the wind out a person.  
  
 Hermione was standing to the side, chewing on her fingernails, with a relieved, strained look in her eyes. Harry walked over and put his arm around her reassuringly. She looked up at him and smiled. Ron noticed them from the corner of his eye and felt his ears go pink. Somewhere in the back of his mind a horrible thought hit him. Were they…? No…not Harry and Hermione…but the way they were standing there…  
  
 "Ron will need a couple days' rest and plenty of chocolate but he should be fine," Madame Pomfrey was saying, as she was bustling about the infirmary, "And don't worry about whoever those people were. Let Professor Dumbledore handle that. Everything is under control. Now, everyone out! You can come back tomorrow-"  
  
 "Madame Pomfrey," Hermione broke away from Harry and looked apprehensively at the nurse, "couldn't we stay for a few minutes. Please?"  
  
 Madame Pomfrey looked around at all the anxious faces, threw up her hands in defeat and walked out of the room to give them privacy.  
  
 George and Fred immediately began joking about, Ginny was telling Ron he was the one who needed protection, and not her; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing to the side, beaming at their children, happy that Ron was safe. Harry and Hermione edged their way to the bed. Harry ruffled Ron's head in a brotherly way and said, "Ron, you scared us to death! You better never do that again. We thought…well, it wasn't good what we thought. Just…we're glad you're ok." Harry turned away and wiped his eyes discreetly hoping no one would notice.  Hermione was still smiling down at Ron with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Ron. I am so thankful…I didn't know what was going to happen…I thought I'd never get to tell you…" but she stopped. She didn't want to tell him with other people in the room. So she leaned down and hugged him whispering in his ear, "I need to talk to you. So hurry up and get better." She pulled away, smiled and walked with Ginny and Harry back to the common room.  
  
 *************************************************************************** ****  
  
 A few days later, Ron was sitting in the common room with Ginny and Harry laughing their way through divination homework when the portrait hole swung open and Hermione came storming through, her ponytail coming undone.  
  
 "Urgh! I hate him…I really do…." She dropped her books on a table and sank into a chair, "I don't understand why he is so…urgh! He is such…"  
  
 "An asshole?" Ron suggested helpfully.  
  
 Hermione glared at him. Why did he always have to use foul language? But her eyes softened when she saw his freckled smiling face.  
  
 "Yeah. I guess so."  
  
 "Who is, Hermione?" Ginny asked, as she watched Harry nearly spill his ink jar. She smiled to herself.  
  
 "Who do you think? Malfoy. I was sitting in the library, minding my own business and Mr. I'm-a-pureblood-so-I'm-better-than-you decided to come over with his goons and start harassing me. And I got sick of it."  
  
 Ron's eyes widened and he stood up. "That's it. Malfoy is not better than you, never is and never will be. He can't just go around insulting people like that. Lemme at him-" he strode towards the door, but Hermione jumped up and grabbed his arm.  
  
 "No Ron. Just leave it. I don't care. I just left. See I'm fine!" She smiled to show she really was fine, only annoyed.  
  
 "No it's not fine! Hermione, he treats you like crap. Hell, he treats everyone in this school like dirt. I will not stand -" Hermione cut him off.  
  
 "Ron, you can't do anything about it. If you fight him, you'll get in trouble, lose points or end up back in the hospital wing. And we can't have that. Really, I'm quite used to it. Just leave it alone."  
  
 Fred and George had been sitting at a nearby table, had been listening to the story. George got up and went to his brother, slapping him on the shoulder.  
  
 "Hermione's right. We can't have ickle ronikins back in the infirmary so soon! He just got here!" He smiled down at Hermione and put his arm around her. "Besides, Hermione knows how to ignore him! Don't ya Mione?"  
  
 Hermione shifted uncomfortably under his arm. Why was he acting so…strange towards her?  
  
 "Yeah, I do." She smiled weakly. And looked over at Ginny who had a confused look on her face.  
  
 George looked solemnly at Hermione. "Remember my offer is still good. Say the word and Malfoy will have a four-foot long tongue. Just like Harry's cousin. Remember that Fred? Fred?"  
  
Fred was gone. Nowhere to be seen. Everyone glanced around the room. Katie and Alicia were reading in the corner. A few 2nd years were struggling through a potions essay. Fred's notes and books were open on the table. But there was no Fred.  
  
 "Weird. Oh well, better go find him. I'll see you four at dinner." And George bounded out of the common room. No one moved. No one said anything. They just stood there looking at each other with puzzled expressions. Finally Ginny broke the silence.  
  
 "What was up with George? Why was he so…he just wasn't his normal self." She looked over at Harry who seemed just as bewildered as she did. Hermione shrugged and sat back down. Harry looked at her and then at Ron and then went back to divination. Ron was still standing there though. Several confused thoughts were going through his mind at this moment.  
  
 He turned and glanced down at Hermione who had already dived into a book. He sat down next to her and continued working on his divination and thinking about the recent events.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
 "So Mione, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Ron asked that night at dinner.  
  
 Hermione looked at him in confusion. "What?"  
  
 "In the hospital wing, you said you wanted to tell me something." He took a bite of the Shepard's pie waiting for a response.  
  
 Hermione wiped her mouth and glanced nervously around. This was not the place to tell Ron how she felt about him. I can't do it now. There are too many people around. I can't do it here.  "Later Ron. Not now." She smiled at him and took a drink. Just then, Lavender and Parvati came into the Great Hall and sat across from Hermione and Ron. Harry looked at the two girls expectantly. They both had knowing smiles on their faces and were beaming at Hermione. Lavender spoke first.  
  
 "We knew it would eventually happen! We're so happy!" She started piling her plate with food.  
  
 "Yes! We've been saying for the past two years, that you were perfect for one another! Its great!"  
  
 Ron looked at Hermione who was looking at him with an expression of amazement and bewilderment. Harry looked at his two best friends in surprise. Surely they hadn't…not without telling him? Hermione looked back at the giggling girls and said, "What in the world are you going on about?" She started to take a drink of pumpkin juice.  
  
 "Well everyone knows! Don't act all innocent, Hermione. We know yours and Harry's secret! You two are just too cute! The perfect couple!" Hermione spit her pumpkin juice back in her cup. Ron nearly choked on his food and Harry burst out laughing. Hermione could feel her face turning bright red.  
  
 "Well, gotta run! See you two lovebirds later!" And they left just as quickly as they had come.  
  
Hermione was in shock. What were they talking about? Her and Harry? That's preposterous! Where had that come from? She nearly got caught up in her thoughts, but then she noticed someone staring at her.  
  
 "So that's what you wanted to tell me? Great. Great. I hope you two will be very happy!" And Ron stormed out of the Great Hall, his fists clenched and his ears burning with anger and embarrassment.  
  
 Hermione was speechless. Harry stopped laughing. What were they talking about? Did Ron seriously believe that Harry and Hermione were a couple? What nonsense.  
  
 "Hermione…Hermione!" Harry was shaking Hermione. She was staring at her plate with a dazed look on her face. She jerked back and looked at him.  
  
 "I have to go find him." She got up and ran out of the great hall.  
  
 "Wait! Hermione!" She is so…urgh! Harry got up, trying not to knock over his goblet of juice and raced after her.  
  
 He found her searching the corridor, looking into empty classrooms, in the direction of Gryffindor tower. Harry caught up to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
 "Hermione. Let him cool down. Wherever he is, just let him alone. If you try talking to him now, you two will just have another row, and it's been so peaceful lately. We'll explain it to him later. Ok?"  
  
 Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. She knew he was right. She nodded. Tears came to her eyes and she wiped them furiously away. Why did she have to cry over a stupid thing like this? Ron was just being Ron. Stupid, jump- to-conclusions Ron. They would talk about it later. Not now.  
  
   
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
 Ron did not come back till many hours later, after most people had gone to bed and after many people had already given Harry thumbs up or winked at Hermione. Everyone was acting so weird!  
  
 Harry was sitting in his bed looking through his photo album when he heard the door creak open. He peered through the curtains to see Ron climb into bed.  
  
 "Hey Ron…" Harry began tentatively. He didn't know how angry Ron was and didn't want to be yelled at right now.  
  
 There was no response.  
  
 "Ron. You left so quickly that Hermione and I couldn't explain-"  
  
 "Explain what?" Ron stuck his angry face out through his curtains. "Explain that you'd been going behind my back? Explain that you'd been lying to me? I'd already heard the rumors. But I chose to ignore them. Give you guys the benefit of doubt. Obviously I shouldn't have."  
  
 Harry was exasperated. "WHAT RUMORS?? What is going on? Everyone thinks -"  
  
 "And you know what else?" snapped Ron. He was in no mood to listen to Harry. He had to say what was on his mind. " You know what really gets me? Ya know what, forget it! You wouldn't understand!" And he snapped his curtains shut leaving Harry speechless and growingly angry.  
  
 Harry was going to say something else, but his other three roommates filed in at that moment and he wasn't going to fight with Ron in front of people. He would wait till Ron had cooled down, wait till he and Ron and Hermione could all talk like civil people without blowing up in each others' faces…As if that would ever happen And Harry went to sleep.  
  
   
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
 Harry couldn't believe it. Ron wouldn't talk to either of them. He didn't sit near them at breakfast; he paired up with Dean or Seamus in class. He didn't even ask Hermione if he could copy her homework.  
  
 And he wasn't the only person acting strangely. George stopped talking to and hugging Hermione. He would smile at her, but that was about it. At Quidditch practice, he wouldn't even talk to Harry.  
  
 "I cannot bloody believe it. Ron wont even talk to us!" Hermione was saying to Harry one evening after Quidditch practice. She and he were sitting at a table in the far corner discussing the strange events that had happened in the last few days. They didn't understand. Maybe it was because they weren't aware of the rumors floating around about them. What everyone was saying…  
  
 Ginny came bounding down the stairs with her girlfriends but stopped in her tracks when she saw Harry and Hermione. She walked over alone to the so called "love birds" and said abruptly: "Now, I just want to know. I'm not angry or anything, I just wanna know the truth. You both are my friends (with that she looked Hermione directly and almost accusingly) and I want what's best for you but-"  
  
 "Ginny!" Harry took her wrists in his hands and said very slowly, "Hermione and I are not together. Never have been never will be. So you can tell everyone who thinks we are, including your head-case brother, that we are not dating." He looked into her eyes when he said this and smiled. For some reason, his face felt very warm. Ginny blushed, looked down and then at Hermione.  
  
 "So, you two-"  
  
 "NO! Why does everyone think that? What started this stupid rumor?" Hermione was very annoyed and frustrated. Why did everyone think she and Harry were together?  
  
 Ginny was taken aback. They didn't know? "Well, a couple third years saw you two in the common room together. Sleeping. And, well, when I came in to get you two because Ron woke up, you two were sleeping on the same couch. And I guess…"  
  
 "That everyone jumps to conclusions!"  
  
 "Oh, Hermione, Harry, I am so sorry I ever believed that. Especially since what you told me Hermione. Oh, I'm sorry!" She blushed and pulled her hair behind her ear. "Well, I need to go work in the library. DADA essay. Due tomorrow."  
  
 Hermione offered to help her so they set off together towards the library. Knowing them, they weren't just going to talk about DADA. Hermione still had a lot on her mind about the last few days and was hoping that maybe Ginny could talk some sense into her brother.  
  
 Harry watched them leave and glanced around the common room. It was full of busy students. He'd never seen it quite so occupied. Everyone was actually studying. Fred and George weren't causing their usual havoc. Actually, Fred wasn't anywhere to be seen. He's been doing that a lot lately. Wonder where he goes off to…  
  
 His thoughts were cut short. Ron came down the stairs from his dorm saw Harry and turned around. Harry took this as his cue. He leaped up and tried to grab Ron's arm, but Ron was too quick for him and ran up the stairs. Harry leapt after him, grabbing his ankle. Ron fell, but caught himself on the top stair and flew up to the dormitory. Harry caught up to him and stuck his foot out so the door wouldn't shut. But Ron was leaning against it, disallowing Harry to push to push it open.  
  
 "Ron! You are being an idiot! Why won't you talk to me? I'm your best friend! Please let me talk to you! You are being so stupid!"  
  
Silence.  
  
 "Ron! It's a lie! Everything you've heard is a lie-"  
  
 "Oh, you wanna talk about lying do ya? You're the one full of lies Harry. This summer, when you were at my house for those 2 weeks, ya know what you kept saying to me? 'Why don't you just tell her? Get it over with?' I pretended not to know what you were talking about, which you kept telling me you were aware of. And you also kept telling me that you were sure she felt the same. Oh yeah. Right. Felt the same towards you maybe. You told me I had a chance. But its really you who had the chance. I don't get it Harry. You have everything. Good looks, good grades, money, friends. Why do you have to get the girl too?"  
  
 Harry had had enough. "Oh! Oh! I have everything do I? Right. I forgot, I have a great big loving family that welcomes me home every summer. I forgot how sweet the Dursleys are. I forgot I have peaceful nights, without stressful and often painful dreams. I forgot, I still have my parents here, to love me, to teach me. I forgot, I have friends who listen to me and TRUST ME! That's right Ron I have everything. I have an escaped con for a godfather, horrible memories of Voldemort murdering my parents, I have Snape standing over my back waiting for to screw up just so he can shove it in my face when I do and I have a supposed best friend who wont even talk to me because of some bloody rumor he heard from LAVENDER AND PARVATI! I guess I do have everything!" He removed his foot and kicked the door as hard as he could.  
  
 "Oww! Oi! Ron! Why are you so bloody stupid!" Harry turned around to go back downstairs, but the door creaked open and a very red face appeared. Harry looked at him expectantly still flushed from yelling. Ron opened the door so Harry could come in. Harry mumbled something under his breath as he walked into their dorm. He sat on the bed and looked at Ron who was leaning against the closed door. They were silent for what seemed to Harry as eternity, but finally Ron spoke.  
  
   
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I-I know…I know you don't have everything. Its just…I thought you knew how I felt-"  
  
 "Ron! I do know how you feel! That's what we both have been trying to tell you! We're not a couple. Someone started a rumor because they saw us asleep in the common room. We had been up late talking, waiting for you to wake up, and neither of us could sleep, so we were just…talking. And we ended up falling asleep. That's all that happened."  
  
 Ron was standing with his mouth slightly open, looking rather ashamed. He closed his mouth as looked down at the floor. His ears looked as if they were on fire.  
  
 "oh."  
  
 "Ron, you are my very best friend, aside from Hermione. You're like a brother to me. I would never ever do something that cruel to you. Besides I cant even look at Hermione like that, she's like my sister. I don't like her like that, I like…" but he stopped himself before he could say anymore. He didn't think he was ready to tell Ron that he was developing a crush on his little sister.  
  
 Ron raised his eyebrow but decided not to press. They'd already had one row, they didn't need another.  
  
 "I really am sorry Harry. I…yeah, I'm...sorry." He walked over to Harry and stood there rather awkwardly, considering what to do. Harry shook his head and laughed and pulled Ron into a bear hug. "You idiot. Go get the girl." Ron laughed and was going to try and find Hermione but then Harry had an idea.  
  
 *************************************************************************** ****  
  
 Hermione had been in the library for hours. After helping Ginny and her friends, she had to finish her arithmancy homework and then do her transfiguration essay. She was exhausted but she had promised Harry that she would meet him in their "spot" by the fire at midnight. She gathered up her books and put them in her bookbag. How she needed a new one. This one was falling apart and shabby. Maybe she'd ask her parents for a new one for Christmas.  
  
 On her way back to Gryffindor Tower she was thinking about Ron. Why did he have to be so stupid? He overreacted just like he always does. He really needs to control his rage. How was I supposed to know I was going out with Harry? I don't even "like" Harry. He's my friend. Like my brother. If only Ron would let me explain. If only we could talk without yelling. But we're both so…whats the word, passionate, we get carried away. At least his sister isn't like that. I don't think I could handle two of them! Ginny was so understanding! She's so sweet! I wish Harry would just get it over with and tell her how he feels! Urgh! Boys! They are so stupid! And aggravating!  
  
 "Agora Bora". The portrait swung open and she climbed into the common room. It was dark, considering everyone had gone to bed. She put her stuff in a chair, looking around for Harry. But Harry wasn't there. Someone else was…  
  
 *************************************************************************** ****  
  
 A/N: Oh no! Another cliffhanger! Who was it? Who was waiting in the dark for her? Was it Ron? Or was it George? Or was it someone who has something evil planned? What will happen next? Will Ron and Hermione FINALLY hook up? Will Harry ever tell Ginny how he feels? Will people ever learn to mind their own business? And where does Fred keep disappearing off too? Hmmmm…..better find out next time in 5TH YEAR LOVE!  
  
   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I know its sad. Sniff sniff. 


	6. Midnight Meetings

5th Year Love  
  
Part 6  
  
Midnight Meetings  
  
Hermione gasped. She had been expecting Harry. Instead, a tall read-headed figure was waiting for her. Clutching her heart, Hermione said, "Ron, you scared me. Where's Harry?" She stopped, turned looking for Harry. Ron stepped forward. His face was solemn; it was evident he had something on his mind and wanted to voice it. Hermione saw this, a look of realization dawning on her face. "Oh, I get it. So now you're trying to "catch us" are you? First you jump to conclusions because of a stupid rumor and now you come down here to get us. You think you're so-"  
  
"Hermione-" He tried to interrupting. But she was on a rampage.  
  
"-smart, don't you? Ron, why do you always have to be so jealous? Why are you jealous in the first place?"  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"Why must you accuse me of things before you let me explain?"  
  
"Hermione!" he shouted, finally catching her attention. She stopped, wide- eyed and looked at him. He walked closer to her.  
  
"Please Hermione, let me explain."  
  
She laughed derisively. "Oh really? *You* want to explain? Why couldn't *I* explain?" she headed towards the stairs. " I'm tired. I'm going upstairs."  
  
He pulled her arm. "Tired?"  
  
She sighed and looked at him, into his brown eyes. "Yes, Ron, tired. Its midnight and I am exhausted. And I am tired of you jumping to conclusions. Tired of you getting angry and jealous over trivial matters. I'm tired of fighting with my best friend over stupid stuff that won't matter a year from now. Why can we never just talk about things, work them out reasonably?" She looked at him, her face weary and waiting for an answer.  
  
He spoke softly. "That's what I want to do Mione." He was still holding onto her arm, and pulled her gently as he sat down on the couch. Her expression softened when she saw that he was serious. She gave in and sat down next to him.  
  
They both stared at the floor. The time dragged on. The silence cut into their nerves. Finally Ron broke the silence.  
  
"Um…Hermione…I-I'm sorry." He said it so softly she wasn't sure if she heard him right. She looked at him, surprised. His ears were quickly becoming a nice shade of pink and he was staring at his feet.  
  
"You are?" She brushed her hair out of her face nervously. Even though it was dark in the common room, she could tell Ron's face was red and that he was very embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah. I've been a real git. Always have been. And these past few days, especially…" He hesitated, not really knowing how to say what had been on his mind for so long.  
  
Hermione too had something big on her mind and wanted to say it but wanted to wait till Ron was finished. She wasn't even sure if she was ready to say it.  
  
He sighed and continued. "I mean, this year we've been getting along so well, and then I had to-to go and blow it. I should never have believed that- rumor, I should've known it wasn't true. But I was just being -"  
  
"You?" She added smiling.  
  
He laughed shortly. "Yeah. Me. So I'm sorry. But - but I'm also sorry for, um, for last year." He spoke slowly and hesitantly. "Last year, with the whole, well you know, the Viktor Krum incident." He coughed uncomfortably. It had always been hard for him to apologize; for some reason this time was more difficult no matter how much he wanted or needed to do it. He took her hand in both his hands and started to say something but quickly stopped. He had to say this just right. He wanted her to understand, and if he said it wrong, it could mess everything up. He didn't want to risk their friendship just because-  
  
"Ron? Ron I know you're sorry. I'm sorry too. I can be a bit…hard to handle. Stubborn. Tempestuous. I -" but she stopped. She had to say this right. And she had to do it now. Harry was right, she just had to get it over with. But Ron spoke before she had a chance to pluck up her courage.  
  
"And you were right…I am jealous. I - I got jealous of Harry and of…Victor." He hung his head with shame. Hermione shifted uneasily in her seat and said softly, "Ron, I don't understand, why could you ever be jealous of Harry?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Don't give me that look, I know fame isn't all its cracked up to be and his life isn't all hunky-dory but still….ya know, forget it, he and I already had this discussion. I'd rather not get into it again. But-" she cut him off.  
  
"But why were you jealous of Victor?"  
  
"Hermione," he looked up at her; she was looking at him with slight curiosity but there was something else in her eyes. Something softer, sweeter. Ron had never seen her as the drop dead gorgeous type, but something about the way her hair was falling and the look in her eyes made him go weak. The way she was looking at him would work almost as well as a Veritaserum potion. He would tell her the truth no matter what the consequences.  
  
She was waiting.  
  
He smiled and looked at her, feeling his face flush. "Because…because you spent all your time with him, he liked you and you liked him back, because he asked you to the Yule Ball, and you wanted to go with him-" he stopped. She was shaking her head and smiling.  
  
"Ron Weasley, I only went to the ball with Victor because he asked me to, and I was afraid no one else would. It wasn't he who I wanted to go with…"she paused and looked into his eyes. This was it. "It was you." Hermione could feel her face flush tomato-red knowing what it felt like to be a Weasley. Ron's mouth fell open. He didn't know what to say. Was he imagining it or was the girl he'd had a crush on for over a year admitting that she liked him to?  
  
"It's always been you. Still is." She smiled coyly and bit her lip. She couldn't believe she just said that. Admitted her feelings for her best friend, just like that. A huge boulder of anxiety and pressure had just been lifted off her shoulders. Ron felt as if he could leap for joy; a grin jumped onto his face. He couldn't stop smiling.  
  
Hermione saw his grin and smiled. She loved his smile. It was so cute, so real, so full of emotion. Ron loved her smile too. When she had slightly buck-teeth, it was adorable, but now that they were straight and perfect, her smile was beautiful. It lit up her face. He loved that.  
  
"Wow. I've waited so long to hear that. I've…I feel the same way, Hermione."  
  
"So, what you're saying is-" but she didn't get to finish.  
  
"What I'm saying…is this." He leaned in slowly, his lips still smiling and gently placed them on Hermione's. Their smiles met, kissed and slowly entwined. His hands went up to her face as hers found their way to his hair. The kiss was brief but sweet and just want they'd wanted. They pulled apart, eyes closed, still smiling.  
  
They opened their eyes and blushed. They'd known each other for nearly five years; they knew each other's likes and dislikes, fears and dreams. They knew how to upset the other. But they'd never known each other like this. Hermione leaned back towards Ron, and placed her hand on the side of his face, touching his ear tenderly.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand what you saying," she whispered playfully, smiling. She could feel heat rush to his face; she gently pressed her mouth to his, and let her tongue explore his lips. Whatever nervousness or embarrassment either of them were feeling was completely left behind in their first kisses. Kisses full of tender love and a passionate wanting that had circulated through them for over a year.  
  
Ron couldn't believe what was happening. This was Hermione. Know-it-all, lets-study-all-the-time, best friend Hermione. But now…now she was more. Just like he'd wanted.  
  
Hermione was ecstatic. Harry was right; he did like her back. That much was obvious. She'd been so foolish not to tell him earlier. It had turned out all right. Much more than all right. It was perfect.  
  
They pulled apart and Hermione curled up in Ron's strong arms. It was well past midnight, and they were both tired. But before long, Hermione asked, "Where's Harry?"  
  
Ron answered with his eyes closed. "Oh, I think he said he was going to the courtyard."  
  
The courtyard? Why does that remind me of something- Hermione's eyes shot open. She remembered now. Ginny had said she was going to meet someone in the courtyard. Maybe Ginny would be as lucky as she had been tonight. But she didn't say anything to Ron. She didn't want to spoil a perfectly enjoyable evening.  
  
"Hermione?" she grunted to let him know she was still awake.  
  
"We should probably go upstairs. If we fall asleep here, and people see us tomorrow-"  
  
"-rumors would start and we would have to deal with Lavender and Parvati…again." She smiled thinking of the chaos that would exist. They slowly stood up and looked at one another. So much has revealed itself tonight. So much had happened. So much more would happen. They could only smile. Ron bent down and kissed Hermione once more before hugging her and heading upstairs.  
  
Hermione stood there for a moment, absorbing everything that she had experienced that night. I guess dreams *do* come true. She gathered her things and headed upstairs.  
  
Looking in the mirror after she had changed into her pajamas, Hermione regarded herself with interest. She's never thought of herself as pretty, but her appearance had definitely improved and changed a lot in the few years she'd been at Hogwarts. Her once bushy brown dull hair had developed into sleek curls of different browns. Her teeth, once resembling those of a rabbit, were straight and white. Her eyes, which she'd never really paid much attention to, were actually a deep chocolate color that was enhanced by the little makeup she wore. And her lips. Until recently the only "makeup" she ever used was chap stick, but now her lips were shiny and pink. She smiled. I guess I'm not that unattractive. Even Ron noticed. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of him. The mirror seemed to take notice.  
  
"Whatever is making you smile, dear, don't lose it."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Harry was smiling and he didn't know why. He just knew he didn't want to lose it. His whole face was aglow. He was so happy. But he couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was because in the last two hours he'd laughed more than he had in his whole lifetime at the Dursley's. Maybe it was because it was nearly one AM and people are always giddy when lacking sleep. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because he'd spent the last two hours with the greatest girl he'd ever met. She'd made him laugh, she'd made him blush, she had interesting things to say, she's daring, she's smart, she's Ron's little sister.  
  
Oh god, what would Ron do to me if he knew I *liked* his little sister… Harry knew very well what Ron would do to him (kick him in the arse and force Bubotuber pus down his throat…that is the worst case scenario…of course…), but he didn't want to think about that. He was having too much fun.  
  
"All right all right, let me think of another one." Ginny had been telling the corniest jokes she could think of, but it didn't matter, they were rolling on the grass laughing. "I can't. I think I've emptied my supply of dumb jokes."  
  
"They may be dumb, but they were really funny." Harry was wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
Ginny sat up and leaned over Harry and started to tickle him lightly. "They were only funny because you haven't had any sleep! We should probably go back in."  
  
Harry pretended to be hurt. "What? Never! Why should we? Tomorrow's Saturday."  
  
Ginny rolled onto her back next to Harry. "That's true."  
  
Now it was his turn to tickle her. She shrieked with laughter. "Besides, I'm having much too much fun tickling you to go inside." She continued to laugh, until her sides hurt and tears were streaming down her face. She was out of breath. "I…I give up." Harry stopped tickling her. He looked down at her and smiled. She grinned back.  
  
"Do ya wanna take a walk?" She stood up and offered her hand to Harry. He looked at it skeptically.  
  
"Shouldn't I be the one doing that?" He took her hand and hoisted himself up.  
  
"Maybe. But this is the modern world. Women can be gentlemanly as well." They caught each other's eye and started laughing again. "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"  
  
"I know I know, its just…you're so funny, Ginny. I've had so much fun spending time with you." He squeezed her hand affectionately. She nodded. They walked in silence until they reached the lake.  
  
They sat on a rock by the lake and watched the giant squid swim lazily on the surface. The night air was crisp, but huddled up next to each other, neither one was chilly. They talked for a while longer until Harry discovered it was nearly two. They ran, or rather raced, back to the castle and snuck quietly back to Gryffindor tower. Once inside the warm common room, they stood in front of the fire, laughing. They didn't know why they were laughing, they just were.  
  
"Thank you for such a wonderful night, Ginny. I can't remember when I last had that much fun."  
  
"No, Harry, thank you!" And with that she got up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, pulling him into a hug. "We must do this again." Smiling, she spun around and skipped up to her dorm.  
  
Harry put a hand up to the spot where she kissed him. He could feel heat swirling around in his face. Grinning, he sat down on the couch. She's amazing. Wow… Harry couldn't stop thinking about how much fun he'd had with her. They'd talked so much and goofed around for so long, he'd completely lost track of time. But he didn't care. He had fun. He'd never realized how smart she really was. She was like Hermione, in that she loved reading so much and made top marks, but she was like Fred and George, in that she was hilarious and knew how to have fun. She understood Harry, or at least, he felt that she did. He was completely comfortable around her and felt he could let his guard down and be himself. Whatever was worrying or bothering him was drowned by her happy-go-lucky attitude. He felt carefree around her. She made him happy.  
  
And yet, he discovered all this in about three hours' time.  
  
Weird…yet true. She does make me happy. Ron won't like this. He'd rather me be dead than fancy his sister. Wonder how Ron will kill me? Will he curse me or draw and quarter me…? Oh it doesn't matter. I had fun… A silly grin danced upon Harry's face as he drifted into a world where nothing mattered; where there was no homework or Voldemort to worry about. Only fun times with Ginny, who was currently his favorite person in the whole world…  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay okay, hope y'all liked it. But what will happen? What will George do when he discovers its *Ron* and Hermione not Harry? What will Ron do to Harry when he finds out he's putting the moves on his little sister? Will we ever get to find out what Fred is doing (or do we even want to know)?? Will there ever be a serious (i.e Voldemort-related) plot going on? Or just pointless fluff? Keep a watch for the next chapter of FIFTH YEAR LOVE.  
  
A/N part 2: I apologize for keeping so long but my life has been absolute hell these last few months and I never have time to write and when I do I cant concentrate (the computer is in the dining room in the middle of the freaking house). And with all my school work I never have time for it. So I promise I will work really hard to update this ASAP! Please bear with me! 


End file.
